


So Like The Lady

by TheSigyn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSigyn/pseuds/TheSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's discovered something ELSE odd about the Mona Lisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Like The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who ever watched City of Death and wondered if anyone ever noticed....

  
_“You’re so like the lady with the Mystic smile...”_  
  
  
  
  
As the little team got ready to leave the museum, Luke stopped everyone. “Mum,” he said.   
  
“What is it? And why are you playing with my lipstick?”   
  
“Mum, this isn’t over.”   
  
“What are you talking about?”   
  
“This isn’t the Mona Lisa!”  
  
Sarah Jane stopped and regarded him. “Why do you say that?”   
  
“Look,” Luke said, and waved the sonic lipstick over the famous painting.   
  
Revealed in a light stream beneath the paint were the words, “THIS IS A FAKE.” Scrawled in what was clearly magic marker.   
  
For long moments the whole team stared in bemused shock. Then, inexplicably, Sarah Jane began to laugh. “Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Clyde said. “Someone must have stolen the real one. I knew it. I knew that witch couldn’t be the real Mona Lisa.”   
  
“I said don’t worry about it,” Sarah Jane said again. “If it’s not the original, it’s just as old and just as precious.”   
  
“How can you say that?” Luke asked.   
  
Sarah Jane pointed up at the graffitied image. “That,” she said, still smothering a laugh, “is the Doctor’s handwriting.”   



End file.
